At the library
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Sex with Loki in a library


AT THE LIBRARY

It was 11:15 at night. Sleepily, I raised my head up from where I had been resting at the desk. Working the eight to midnight shift at the university library was never easy, and this night has been no different. In fact, this had been the most difficult night shift I had worked since I had started as a clerk at the library two months ago. For the whole of the evening, every patron who had come to my post had complained about something. I had even gotten into a pretty nasty yelling match with one guy who had heckled me over the prices of color printing, to which I had finally told him "Well, sir, you can pay what you owe, or you can fuck off and leave." He chose the former, and I quietly overcharged him by twenty-five cents. Luckily, my supervisor for the evening had not seen my actions, or I would have been out of a job before you could utter another word.

I groggily looked around as I lifted my head further up off the desk. My supervisor, who saw that I had just awoken from a small-scale power nap, scowled back at me. "We've got forty minutes until we close," she sighed with a tint of anger in her voice. "You might as well shelve that cart of returned books. We _are _a library, you know."

_Seems like someone pissed in your cereal this morning, _I thought bitterly as I made my way over to the wall which supported the overworked books carts. I grasped the handles of the cart and made my way towards the elevator, as all of these books were meant to go to the basement of the library. Soon enough, I was among the towering shelves that were filled to the brim with books and I made my way around to put the books in their proper places. Even thought I did not always like dealing with the library's patrons, I always looked forward to shelving. There was something about being surrounded by all of these old books that was just, well, _magical. _And tonight, as there was absolutely no one in the basement at this hour, all that was there with me was the magic permeating through the layers of books.

Or so I thought.

I had shelved all of the books on my cart within a matter of ten minutes, leaving me with a good chunk of time before my supervisor expected me up at the desk again. A sudden thought came into my head and smile made its way onto my lips. I ditched the cart in one of the corridors of the basement and snuck my way over to a dimly lit corner in the very back of the library. This was where all of the old, fragile periodicals were kept. Under no circumstances was any shelver allowed to touch them; only the experienced librarians were allowed to work with them.

_It's not like they'll ever know, _I thought mischievously as a removed an ancient edition of one of Shakespeare's sonnets from the shelf. The gold binding glinted up at me as I traced my fingers over the spine of the book. Dust motes spiraled around my head and the scent of the book's antiquity filled my nose. Excitedly, I began to open to a random sonnet when I heard a man's silky voice behind me, whispering in my ear.

"And what are we up to?"

Surprised, I jumped back, careful not to drop the book. I apprehensively turned and looked at the man who had spoken to me.

"Loki," I said out loud, trembling.

I had only seen him in photos from news reports, after what had happened in the alien attack on New York. In the pictures he had always looked sickly, with pale skin and sunken eyes surrounded by dark circles. But he was different up close. He was tall, his body lean and muscular. He was wearing the expensive Dolce & Gabanna suit and scarf I recognized from the pictures of his attempted attack in Germany, before S.H.I.E.L.D. had shown up. His raven hair was slicked back, with the ends falling loosely around his jaw. He was pale, yes, but he did not look sickly pale; it was just the alabaster coloring of his skin and his eyes were a deep shade of emerald green. The pictures from the news had not at all captured just how beautiful he was, standing only two feet from me.

"Very good, mortal," he sneered.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" I spat at him in an attempt to cover up just how attracted to him I was. "Didn't Thor take you back to Asgard, where you're supposed to be being punished?"

"I have my tricks. The Asgardians cannot handle the magic that I possess. They do not know I have returned to Midgard."

I looked him up and down, trying to shake how beautiful he was from my mind. I thought it over before speaking, and, finally, I said, "Well, if you were going to come back here, you could have at least worn a different suit. That was stupid."

He moved quickly towards me and instantly clamped his right hand harshly around my chin, forcing me to look into those emerald eyes. "Look here, mortal. You think you are so sneaky, so…_mischievous?" _He drew out that last word. "You do not know what that truly means. You think that just because you tell a man off and play a few simple tricks and sneak back here that you are mischievous? That because you have a smart little mouth, you see yourself as full of tricks? Mortal, I am the God of Mischief, have you not forgotten? Your attempts are pathetic." His grasp on my face tightened more and I let out a small cry, tears welling up in my eyes. Yet, I was still extremely turned on by his actions and words.

His eyes bore into mine even deeper, almost as if he was searching my soul. He took the book of sonnets from my hands and carefully placed it back on the shelf. "Oh," he whispered. "You are a scared little girl. But I see something underneath that fear." He leaned in closer, to where his lips lightly brushed against my ear, my body growing excited at the prospect of having this beautiful man-_God-_ so close to me. "You want me."

He loosened his grip on my chin, but still holding my face in his hand. "No," I muttered, knowing even as I spoke it, I was lying.

"My dear, do not lie to the God of Lies. It appears that you will have to be punished for the insolence you have displayed here tonight," Loki whispered. He moved his free hand to my waist and pulled me in even closer to his body. He took his right hand which grasped my chin and snaked it around to the back of my head, pulling my face towards him. I could feel his breath on my face, all ice and cinnamon, as he pulled my completely towards him and devoured me in a kiss.

I couldn't hold back my desire for him anymore as I feverishly kissed him back. I embraced him and brought him as close as possible to my body, not wanting an ounce of space between us. I dug my hands into his back, attempting to claw him through his suit, wanting him on me. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. At this, I felt him smirk against my lips as he opened his mouth and our tongues tangled together.

Our kisses became deeper, and I ran my hands up and down his body. Even though Loki was lean, and I could feel his muscled body through the fabric. I visualized what he must look like underneath his suit, causing a familiar warm sensation to gather between my legs. As if he sensed this, Loki's kisses began to explore me, nipping my jaw, trailing down my neck, his tongue flicking some spots, nibbling some others. His attack on my neck grew stronger as he moved down, grabbing bits of my skin harshly with his teeth and nibbling at me. I knew I would have some marks to hide the next day.

"Oh, Loki," I moaned in pleasure. I could feel the wetness beginning to pool between my legs. At that, Loki took his hands from my waist and grabbed my wrists so quickly that my head began to spin. I blinked, and, when I opened my eyes again, I found that Loki had removed the scarf that he was wearing and had placed my hands above my head, my wrists bound by the scarf he had once adorned.

"Lay down there on your back, pet," he ordered, pushing me towards a study table. He laid me down so my back was flat on the table, arms above me, my legs spread out in front of him. My skirt hitched up several inches, leaving my increasingly soaked panties exposed. At this sight, his fingers lightly brushed against my wetness, and I cried out a soft moan at the touch. With his other hand, he took a small dagger from one of his jacket pockets.

"Please. No," I gasped at the sight of the dagger.

"Relax, my pet. I will not hurt you," he said. He slowly brought the dagger up to the collar of my shirt. Loki hooked the dagger's edge into the seam of my shirt collar and quickly sliced the center of my shirt open, exposing the black lace bra I had chosen to wear that day. The bra was just a tad small on me, so my full breasts slightly spilled over the top. Noticing this, Loki took both my breasts in his hands, kneading them and pinching my nipples every so often through the fabric. Although this torturous teasing lasted only seconds, it felt like it was hours before he took the dagger once again and sliced open the middle of my bra, freeing my breasts. His mouth was on my right breast in an instant. His tongue first explored the underside of my breast, and he slowly made his way up to my nipple, which was already hard with arousal. His tongue made a circular dance around my nipple, and, every so often, he would ice his tongue over using his magic, pinching the nipple with the cold and then melting the ice to warm me back up again. He repeated these same torturous, blissful motions on my other beast, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Loki, please," I whimpered.

"So impatient," he growled, reading my thoughts. He moved away from my breasts and hooked his fingers into my skirt, pulling it on to the floor, leaving my soaked panties exposed to him. Loki looked over my body, splayed before him with a hungry glint in his eyes before grabbing the hem of my panties and ripping them from my body in one swift motion, leaving my soaked pussy completely exposed. He moved towards me once again and delicately brushed a finger against my slick folds. He inserted a finger into me and pumped slowly, his thumb gently circling my clit. I gasped at the wonderful sensation that was beginning to build in my body, and Loki added another finger and pumped my now drenched pussy harder and rubbed his other hand against my clit more roughly. He curled his fingers inside me and moved harder. My orgasm started to build in my very core and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, ready to come all over his long fingers as I moaned in delight.

"Fuck, Loki. Make me come," I moaned.

At that, he removed his fingers from me, teasing me. A look of anger combined with pure lust spread over his face. "Such a naughty girl," he tutted at me. "And such a flithy mouth. I heard what you said to that man earlier this evening…what was it you said? Ah, yes, _'You can pay what you owe, or you can fuck off and leave.'" _He gave me another one of those devilish smirks as my cheeks reddened with embarrassment at my own nasty words being repeated. "Looks like we're going to need to wash out that dirty little mouth of yours, doesn't it?"

At that, the scarf magically evaporated from my wrists. In a flash, Loki grabbed my waist with both hands and effortlessly lifted me from the table and roughly threw me to the floor, face down.

"On your knees, pet," he whispered.

"And if I don't?" I teased back at him, a smile crossing my lips.

With that comment, his palm came down harshly on my ass, causing a loud smack to resonate throughout the basement. "I said _on your knees,_" he snarled.

He pulled me up by my shoulders so that I was raised to my knees. In the heat of the whole scene, I hadn't noticed that the suit he was wearing has vanished from him, leaving his beautiful body completely exposed to me. Even though his figure was lean, I could see strong muscles all throughout his body, rippling underneath his ivory skin. I looked up to face him and saw that his huge member was in front of my face, already dripping with precum. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I wondered at how I could fit him in my mouth.

He placed one finger under my chin and tilted me up to face him. "It's time to clean your dirty little mouth, girl."

I smiled and perched myself higher on my knees as to balance myself, and placed one hand on his tip and began to rub my clit with the other. I slid my fingers in a circular motion around his tip, moving the precum around and getting drops on my fingers, which I greedily licked off. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's wet," I said slyly.

Loki grabbed both of my wrists. "Ah-ah. No hands. Now suck."

Placing my hands by my sides, I slowly lapped my tongue over the tip of Loki's cock, making an effort to taste him. I nipped at his tip, causing him to let out a gasp. I caught the head of his penis and foreskin in my lips, making one, two, three light sucks. I removed my mouth from him and smiled up at him before I swallowed him whole, taking his whole shaft in my mouth to the point of choking, causing him to let out a loud moan. I slowly moved my mouth up his shaft, my teeth lightly grating against his cock and began to tease the tip of his cock again, but he wouldn't have any of that. At that, he tangled his hands in my hair and roughly moved my head up and down his cock, forcing me to suck him hard.

He continued with this for minutes, and then pulled my head by the fistful of my hair he still hung on to up to face his eyes, now a dark emerald with specks of red surrounding his pupils. "Beg for me," he breathed heavily. "Tell me you want me."

"Loki, please. I want you inside me so bad," I begged.

"Is that all? That is barely cutting it," Loki whispered.

"Oh, Loki, I want you to fill me up and make me come! Please please let me come all over you," I begged, practically sobbing.

"That's more like it," he smirked. With that, he lifted me back up to the study table, placing me on my hands and knees, my back towards him. Loki spread my legs apart and placed his hands on my back, slowly scratching his fingernails down my spine. The heat began to build again between my legs and I felt myself getting wetter as he teased my entrance with his cock, circling his head around the folds of my pussy. He then slowly entered me, causing me to cry out in pure pleasure as he filled me to the hilt.

He pulled all the way back out again before entering me again, this time much more roughly. He began to thrust into me quickly, and his hands cupped my ass cheeks tightly before giving me a light smack. I cried out in pleasure at the smack and felt the pressure building between my legs as Loki brought his palm down on my ass again, smacking harder this time. The walls of my pussy began to clamp tightly around his cock and I felt the pressure in my abdomen and between my legs increase as Loki continued to spank me, surely leaving my ass bright red as my orgasm approached. Loki thrust into me erratically and my walls completely tightened around him as I came undone, the orgasm rolling over my body in waves, completely soaking his shaft as he thrust deep into me one last time before finding his own release.

My breathing was ragged as I nearly collapsed onto the study table, which was now covered in our sweat and juices. He pulled out of me and planted a small kiss on my back before gently grasping my arms to help me stand. It was at this moment that the lights of the library flickered off, signaling the library's official closing for the night.

"Still feeling mischievous?" Loki whispered.

"Maybe," I smirked. "But this place is closed now and I can probably expect to be fired, seeing as I disappeared on my shift." I glared up at him. I then looked down at myself, all ripped shirt and bra, with Loki's seed cascading down my thighs. "And how am I supposed to walk home like this?" I asked.

"Worry about none of that," Loki cooed in my ear, "as you belong to me now."


End file.
